disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hop the Hills
'Hop the Hills '''is the 63rd episode of Season 34. Summary Kwazii and Captain Jake go out into the mountains to find the Dusk Bunnies, which were supposed to be sent back to the Fragrant Forest, but the slopes are rocky and the deep freezing snow keeps them from moving quickly. This changes when they come across a Mountain Hare, whose wide feet keep it from sinking in the snow and it fits to hop on rocky slopes. Plot The episode begins with the Gup-TD flying over the mountains, preparing to head to the Fragrant Forest to return three Dusk Bunnies. Their only task left is to pick up Captain Jake and Kwazii, who are speeding across the snow in their rocket-propelled sled. Cubby lands the Gup-TD in their path. Kwazii removes one of the jet engines, but the sled fails to slow down, and it crashes into the Gup-TD. Sofia and Izzy kick away the sled, which pushes the cage holding the Dusk Bunnies out the door. The Gup-TD is heading to the mountain realm, when the Disney Junior Club find out that the Dusk Bunnies are missing. After vowing to find them, Greg turns the Gup-TD around. The pirates slide down the hill and quickly find the cage, which is empty. The two then follow the tracks, and when they the snow level reaches knee-height, Kwazii and Captain Jake find a Mountain Hare. The pirate pals realize that getting around in the snow would be much easier if they had wide feet like the Mountain Hare. They shrink with Kwazii's bracelet's magic, and afterwards, Kwazii names the Mountain Hare Alp. They climb on top of Alp and ride him. After getting chased by a Magmacore, Alp jumps into a thicket, where one of the Dusk Bunnies is seeking shelter. Captain Jake activates his River Runner Creature Power Suit after Kwazii hands him some shed river runner scales. He takes the Dusk Bunny back to the Gup-TD via a makeshift sled. Kwazii finds another Dusk Bunny near a nearby leafless bush. Captain Jake arrives and takes it back to the Gup-TD. Seeing a Werewolf in the distance, Alp crouches. The Werewolf slowly approaches Alp and Kwazii, when Alp kicks some snow and hops away. The Werewolf chases Alp until Alp hops into the thicket. Later, Kwazii sees a Dusk Bunny crawling through the snow, which the Werewolf slowly creeps upon. A Werewolf Disc is teleported to Kwazii, and he activates his Magical Creature Power Suit. Captain Jake helps by donning a rabbit disguise to distract the Werewolf. Kwazii grabs the Dusk Bunny and they run back to the Gup-TD. At the end, while Sofia, Izzy, Skully, and Cubby are petting the Dusk Bunnies, Kwazii and Captain Jake have fun tossing vegetables to the magical animals of the mountain realm, ending the episode. Characters * Kwazii Cat * Captain Jake * Sofia * Izzy * Cubby * Greg * Connor * Amaya Fantasy Forest animals * Dusk Bunny * Mountain Hare * Werewolf Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''Snow Runners from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes that need images Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 34 episodes Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Riding images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Season 34 images